


Prison Food Sucks

by Kaia_Kasumi



Series: Rick and Floyd's Little Romance [1]
Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Big Belly Burger is the Best, M/M, Other, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaia_Kasumi/pseuds/Kaia_Kasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick decides to visit Floyd in the prison, bearing food. It kind of becomes a thing for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prison Food Sucks

Rick hadn't decided if throwing everyone back into prison was the right choice. Or right at all. Amanda had her reasons but sometimes he questioned if they were really the good guys half the time. The only reason he stuck around after everything was simply to make sure that everyone got treated decently after everything happened. Yes, the squad consisted of villains but in his head they had good hearts somewhere under all that darkness. 

They were better people than Amanda to him at least. The least he can do for the people who saved the god damn world was make sure they were treated okay. Maybe it was because he related to them in some odd way. He admitted he wasn't a saint. Not even close. A good soldier never is. He had done things he knew any decent person would never dream of. So yeah, maybe it wasn't just doing the right thing. The squad and their lives reminded him of himself at times. 

He let out a sigh as he walked through the prison. He held a Big Belly Burger bag in his hands, knowing Floyd hated the shit they feed them here. The guards eyed him, watching his every move, wanting anything to get him out of here. They really didn't like the thought of someone actually giving a damn about these people. He walked with purpose in his stride daring them to stop him. Amanda might not like him doing this but she would back him up if the guards started shit. He was the team's 'leader' after all.

"Knock knock, sunshine." Rick slid the metal peep hole down. He was met with the sight of Floyd hugging the punching bag. "Aww, ain't that cute."

"Har Har, very funny." Floyd deadpanned, walking up to the door. "Did you bring it." His eyes scanned the hall in suspicion. A smile slipped on Rick's lips before turning serious.

"I brought it." He whispered back, his eyes darting around before slipping it into the slot in the door. Floyd held the serious expression even as happiness shined in his eyes.

"Good, I've been waiting for ages to get my hands on this since I got here." He dug his hand in the bag and pulled out a giant burger. He slowly opened it, staring at the glory.

"Yesss." Floyd let out a low groan and took a bite. The burger melted in his mouth. Rick watched with a smirk as Floyd enjoyed his first burger in a long time.

"Better enjoy it because I ain't doing this again. The rest of the days you have to eat prison food." A devilish smile bloomed on Rick's face. Floyd sent him a harmless glare as he chowed down. Soon he was cleaning his fingers and handing the trash back through the door.

"Think the 'big boss' will send us out soon?" Floyd leaned against the door in thought. He unconsciously rubbed his neck in discomfort. "It is one thing if you are holding the death switch but I don't trust that bitch."

A chuckle left Rick at the words. "What? You actually trust me? You're getting soft. I would blow that pretty head of yous off if I had to." Rick didn't know if that is the truth. Honestly, he didn't know. If he had to choose between his job and Floyd's life what would he choose? Maybe that is why he no longer held the damned switch.

"Course you would asshole."Floyd rolled his eyes at his own words. Last time they were on the field Rick had destroyed the switch and put himself in a situation that could have been deadly. Sometimes this guy was a trusting idiot. 

Rick checked his watch and sighed. Amanda wanted him at a meeting with her soon. Possible contract or something like that. She didn't really keep him in the loop. He stepped away from the door and something akin to sadness crossed Floyd's face. In an instant it was replaced with a smirk. Maybe Rick was imagining things.

"The devil calls?" Rick raised an eyebrow at that. He slid an envelope through the slot, knowing that Floyd looked forward to the letters from his daughter.

"I got better and more interesting places to be than here with you." Lies. Since June left to figure out things, her head a little messed up with the recent events. Needing some time to find herself and figure out what she wants to do with her life. Since then Rick didn't really have anyone who really understood him. Didn't have many friends to begin with. Floyd was the closest thing.

"So the devil is calling." Floyd grabbed the letter, a small playing on his lips at the cute little drawing on it. "See you around asshole." He waved before opening the letter. Rick didn't reply, just walked away with an empty Big Belly Burger bag and a smile.

 

It became a thing after that. Rick would end up with food in his hands, whatever Floyd was craving, and they would talk through the metal door before Rick had to go. Half the time he didn't even have a letter from his daughter to give. He went simply to enjoy Floyd's company. Not that he would tell anyone that. His excuse was that if he kept Deadshot close, he was less likely to do anything stupid.  
Amanda kept giving him this look he didn't like but honestly, he couldn't care less what she thought. And it wasn't just Floyd he would visit. He would visit the others every once and a while to see if they needed anything. Well, actually he only did that once but still, it counts. 

"Hey asshole." Rick blinked and looked at Floyd with brows furrowed. The gunner smirked. "Thinkin' of a girl?"

A flush washed over Rick's face, realizing he had started spacing out. He never did that. And he wasn't even close to thinking of a girl, he was thinking of the man in front of him. Actually, he had been doing that a lot. Thinking of Floyd. And.... Oh wow. No.

"It doesn't concern you." Rick grumbled in embarrassment. When had he actually started getting an interest in Floyd? This was not a good situation.

"Oh, so a guy then." Floyd poked fun at Rick. A deeper flush painted Rick's face and that made him take pause. Floyd whistled. "I was only joking but damn, didn't know you swung both ways."

Rick rolled his eyes and decided to ignore him. He turned to leave, deciding it was best to get out before anything else happened.

"Hey! Don't just leave, that's no fun." Floyd stated to the man's back.

"I'm not here for your entertainment."

"Sure you are," Floyd stated with a monotone. Rick turned around with a scowl, ready to pick a fight over the whole damn thing. "Why don't I tell you a little secret? Come here."

Rick paused, wondering if this would be a good idea. He walked over to the door, his stride slow and careful. Deadshot watched him, his eyes swirling with mirth. This was a terrible idea but Rick wanted to know what he had to tell him. When he got close enough, he paused. 

"Come on, get closer. It's a secret. Don't want the world to overhear." Rick took a step closer, his face closer to the hole in the door. Before he could react a hand reached out from it and dragged him closer. Stunned, his face was hovering almost into the hole. "There."

Chapped lips covered his before he could pull away. It felt awkward with such little space to maneuver. Rick's brain short circuited and he just stood there. A tongue slipped over his lips. Then Floyd was across the cell with a satisfied smirk.

"Your lips are soft like a girls. Taste good too." Rick blinked at him before his face exploded in heat. Deadshot had just kissed him and he let him. Hell, he might have even enjoyed it. He opened his mouth to say something but shut it. He had nothing witty to say. Instead he twisted around and stalked away.

"Hey, I want Chinese food next time!" Floyd's voice echoed down the hall after him. Rick let out a sigh and yet a smile slid on his lips. He was going to get him the most spicy, taste bud burning Chinese food he could find. Maybe next time he'd surprise Floyd and kiss him back.

**Author's Note:**

> I need more of these two dorks. Wrote quickly and in wordpad so sorry for mistakes. Somewhat betaed.


End file.
